


Promise

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [26]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, there are too less storys about this "ship"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

With tired eyes Jenna observed the actions of her hands, pulling out the last needles that held her curly blonde hair up and letting the strains fall down on the pale skin of her shoulders. It was late, late enough to be early and still she didn't wanted this day to end...the day when she finally became a married woman, when she finally had become his. She had waited all life for this to happen, she had prayed that she'd find the one she was meant for, and the blond felt like god had answered her pleas. 

Carefully tipping on her toes she went back to the bedroom of the luxury appartment they had rented for that night, frowned for a second when she found it empty, but quickly recogniced where he was. Tyler was standing at the balcony, his back turned towards her, his button down shirt half hanging out of his pants, the elegant tie long gone. Slowly she approached him and gave a small whistle so not to startle him when she slung her arms around his waist and pressed her head into his neck, sighing contently and deep. 

Immediatly he covered her hands with his own, interlaced them, twisted the ring on her finger and smiled, something that lightened his features up in a way that made her heart beat only stronger. "Hey." Jenna whispered when she started to circle him so the could stand face to face, never letting her arms leave his body. "Hey." he gave back, soft and quiet, his eyes full of love and hapiness as he looked down at her. It hadn't always been that way...Jenna knew the lines in Tylers face that appeared whenever he couldn't take the pain that his mind caused in his soul anymore. But for now, for this very moment he seemed so genuinely happy that she wanted the world to stop. 

Raising his hand to her head he caressed her cheeck, leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, only the split of a second but still with so much meaning. "You're tired. Lets go to bed." the blonde whispered in the small space left between their faces as he pulled back but still held her close to himself, soaked up her warmth. "Let,s just stay here for a minute...I...I need to tell you something." Inquiring she raised her eyes and locked her gaze with his, glad to not find hints of uncomfortableness there, but the glimmer of love. Still smiling Tyler pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed the ring on it before he got on. 

"I love you. I love you so much I will never be able to find words to tell you properly how much you mean to me. I would die for you if I need to...and even more important: I'll live for you every second from now on...like I did from the moment I layed my eyes on you." Chucklig lighty Jenna shook her head. "Ty, you already made your marriage vow. There's no need to..." "Shh..." a long, pale finger was placed on her lips, hushed her. 

"You don't understand. I need to tell you this, so please just listen, ok? Jenna...the night I met you was the night I planned to kill myself. The only reason I was at that party was to get drunk enough to actually do it. I had a noose ready in the back of my car. I had choosen the tree I'd tie it to. There were three letters I had wrote, one for my parents, one for my siblings and one for Joshua. I was trapped and broken and lonely...I was going to die." 

Energetic she pushed him back then a little and wanted to reply, but thought of a better as she recognised the tears forming in his eyes. "When I saw you...I swear it was like getting to see an angel. The way you moved, the way you smiled when you talked to your friend...the way your foot tabbed absently to the music. I had never seen something so beautiful before and I knew, I just knew in this second that you were going to be mine. You're the sign god gave me, Jenna...you're the cause why I stayed alive. We didn't even talk this evening and still I couldn'T take my existence away from this world without having kissed you at least once."  
Both of their faces began to soak in the salty liquid their emotions spilled, still Tyler had no intention so stop. "When you granted me the first kiss...it was like being born new. When you allowed me to touch you for the first time...it was like being blessed by the breath of an angel. The first time you let me make love to you...I will never forget this moment, I pictured every curve of your body and graved the memory in my mind so I'd never ever forget it. Jenna, you're my everything, you're my breath and my heartbeat, you're my soul and my mind and there's no way I can ever give you back what you do to me. Still...."

Pulling her in suddenly and embracing her, holding her thight to his heart with his chin resting on her head, he finally came to the end, "I promise you to never leave you. I promise you to be everything you deserve, to challenge myself ever day so I can be the man you need. I'll fight all my demons and yours as well...and when you finally going to be the mother of my children...I will defend you all from the cruelty of this world with everything I got. I will live for you, Jenna Joseph, from now on to the day out father calls me home."


End file.
